


Distracted

by YumeArashi



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 11:17:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeArashi/pseuds/YumeArashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonardo can get very absorbed in his work.  Ezio's mischievous side gets the better of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distracted

**Author's Note:**

> Set during Assassin's Creed II.

After letting himself in to Leonardo’s workshop, Ezio was amused to find that the reason his knock had gone unanswered was that Leonardo was deep in concentration on one of his paintings.  “Working hard for a change, eh Leonardo?” he grinned.

“Hm?  Oh, hello Ezio, I didn’t hear you come in,” Leonardo said distractedly, glancing briefly over before turning back to his work.

Ezio shook his head with a smile.  “Honestly, the world could be crumbling around you and you would not notice.  When you are done, do you think you could repair my left bracer?  It has become jammed.”

“Naturally,” Leonardo murmured.

“Grazie, my friend.  Do you think I might use your washroom to clean up?  Things got a little messy escaping from that last set of guards.”

“That’s fine.”  The artist never looked up from his painting.

Ezio chuckled as he went upstairs for a quick wash up.  Coming back down, his stomach reminded him how long it has been since he’d eaten.  “Leonardo, I hate to impose, but I’ve not eaten since yesterday.  I can give you some coin in exchange for a meal if you can spare me something.”

“Of course,” Leonardo said agreeably.  But he didn’t stir from his work, and after a moment Ezio laughed and went to check the kitchen himself. 

Coming back, Ezio watched Leonardo work as he ate.  When the mood struck him, the artist could be amazingly focused on his work, to the exclusion of all else.  A wicked thought occurred to him, and he called the artist’s name.

“Hm?” Leonardo didn’t even look over.

“Would you say that today the sky is dark red and the grass is purple?”

“Mm-hm,” came the absentminded response.

Ezio grinned.  “And you know, I think that stray orange tomcat you feed might be a Templar.  He looks quite devious.”

“Si, si.”

“Speaking of Templars, I have heard rumors that the Spaniard whores himself out to the others to make a little extra coin on the side.”

“I see.”

Ezio was hard-pressed not to laugh out loud.  “And Leonardo, would you not say that I am the best assassin in all Italy?  Or rather, in all the world?”

“Certainly.”

“And the handsomest?”

“Indeed.”

“And you would like very much to be my lover?” Ezio couldn’t quite keep the laughter entirely out of his voice, but Leonardo didn’t notice.

“Yes, quite so.”

Leonardo’s attention to his work didn’t waver until Ezio took him at his word, leaning in for a kiss.


End file.
